Escaflowne: To Be With You Again
by Sissy
Summary: Hitomi feels lonely and returnes to Gaea only to find that she has to save it with the help of the only two people who know how to.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Escaflowne: 

           To be with you again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shoji Kawamori (I think that's the creator. Correct me if I'm wrong). Three characters will belong to me. AND, Hitomi's brother's name will be the one he has (since I don't know his real one. I don't think they gave him one). Please enjoy and do not curse, sue, etc. Unless it's necessary, but no one wants to go there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Reunion

   It was the day after Hitomi's graduation and she was outside doing laundry. Hitomi, who was more than happy to graduate had now think about her future. Hitomi had thought about collage about a few dozen times but she just thought about being with Van again. Hitomi finished hanging her clothes and began her new hobby since finishing high school: draw sketches of Van, Escaflowne and her friends. She was very good at it too. Her little brother, Mike had asked her a few dozen times who and what they were but it only made Hitomi even sadder.

-Hitomi, could you go buy me some things? - her mother asked trying to help

   Hitomi left with her little brother to the market. Mike, who saw Hitomi very sad, tried to cheer her up.

-Hitomi do you have a boyfriend? - Mike asked

   There it was. It was what made Hitomi even sadder. Hitomi began to shed tears when it began to snow.

-Snow? - Mike wondered

   Somewhere in the snow, Hitomi saw it. A white feather that fell in her hand and disappeared. Hitomi continued walking and Mike followed. After they bought what their mother asked, they headed home. Hitomi thought about it over and over and decided she was going to see Van again. After she got home she hurried to her room and packed some clothes, her drawing sketchpad and a few sets of drawing utensils in the bag she used when she was in the track team. For some reason she packed her tarot cards and ran out of the house. She went to the temple where she first left for Gaea thinking of a way to go there. She kneeled down, joined her hand and prayed.

"Please someone take me to where he is. Please!"

   Just then a pillar of light fell on Hitomi and was taking her. Mike who had followed saw how she was leaving ran to her and got sucked in the light as well.

~Fanelia~

-Lord Van are you going to interrogate the prisoner AGAIN? - asked the cat girl, Merle

-Yeah maybe she'll talk now because we fed her- Van said

   Van and Merle arrived at the dungeons and went to a cell where a young girl was in

-Tell us, what's your name? - Van asked

-Hmph! I'm not talking to a kid like YOU! - the girl said

-Curse you! Don't you see Lord Van's kindness- Merle said

-It's ok Merle. Let's go- Van said

-I ain't talking till she comes- the girl said

-Huh? What do you mean by that? - Van asked but saw that she was asleep

   Van left toward where he'd usually go and Merle left him be. Van headed to where Escaflowne slept. Just as he stepped outside the castle a pillar of light appeared just where Escaflowne slept. Hitomi and Mike where left there. Mike looked around the mysterious place and saw the Earth and the moon hanging in the sky.

-Sis where are we? - Mike asked scared

-This is Gaea, Mike. Huh? Mike? Mike what are you doing here? - Hitomi asked angry

-I followed you 'cause I was worried about you sis- Mike said hiding behind a bag

-Well at least you brought clothes, right? - Hitomi asked Mike who nodded

-Hitomi! - a voice yelled

-Huh? Van! - Hitomi yelled as she ran throwing her bag on her brother

   Hitomi threw herself on top of Van. They looked at each other. Both knew how much they missed each other and without thinking it twice they softy kissed. Mike who was forgotten for the moment blushed at the sight.

~Castle dungeon~

-She's here- a girl said waking up

To Be Continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Finally wrote the first chapter! I'm a sucker when it comes to passing the stories on the computer. I take forever! Oh, well.

Kody (author's conscience): Good work. Now pass the second chapter.

Sissy: NO~!!!

Kody: Remember that all reviews are welcomed and if we have violated anything do tell us to correct it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2: Stories unfold

Escaflowne:

          To be with you again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shoji Kawamori (Correct me if that's not the creator). Three characters will belong to me AND Hitomi's brother's name will be the one he has (unless they gave him one and then I'll change it) Enjoy and please do not sue, curse, etc. unless it's necesarry, but no one wants to go there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Stories unfold

-So she won't talk to anyone? - Hitomi asked Van as she held his hand

-Yeah, It's really strange. Wanna give it a go? - Van asked

-Sure. Um...Van? How many years has it been since I left? - Hitomi asked scared to find out the answer

-Almost two years- Van answered

-That's the same with me! - Hitomi said very happy

-Hitomi! - Merle announced her arrival hanging around Hitomi's neck and licking her cheek

-Merle! It's so nice to see you again- Hitomi said as she petted Merle

"A cat woman?" Mike wondered scared

-By the way Hitomi, who's he? - Van asked

-Oh! This is my younger brother; Mike- Hitomi said standing behind Mike and putting her hand on his shoulders

-Hi Mike- Van said

-Hey Mike! Why don't you and I play while these two talk boring business- Merle said

-Great idea. Here, I won't use this so could you please take it to a room? - Hitomi said giving Merle her bag who left with Mike to play

-So, shall we go? - Van asked and Hitomi nodded

   Hitomi and Van arrived at the dungeons and entered the cell where the girl was. The girl was looking at the wall humming a song. The girl stopped humming and looked at Hitomi smiling. Hitomi saw a vision: *There was a place burning, a village probably. The people where fighting some sort of dragons. The place burned to the ground and the world there was destroyed.* Hitomi was sure it wasn't Fanelia or Gaea but she wondered what that place was. Hitomi looked at the girl who kept smiling at her. There was something in her smile that made her want to throw up.

-What's your name? - Hitomi asked

-Tsuzuki! - the girl, Tsuzuki said happily

-Tsuzuki? Nice name. It has a good ring to it. Tsuzuki, why did you come here for? - Hitomi asked

-To warn you. To warn you that they're coming- Tsuzuki said seriously

-Who? Who's coming Tsuzuki? - Hitomi asked

-First, could we that somewhere that's not in this dungeon? - Tsuzuki asked

   Hitomi looked at Van who nodded in agreement. They untied Tsuzuki and went to the room where Balgus and Van used to practice swords all the time.

-Van, isn't this room where…? - Hitomi said

-Yeah, I know- Van said sitting down

-Tsuzuki, could you tell us who's coming? - Hitomi asked sitting down next to Van

-They hate happiness and travel around the universe in order to destroy the happiness- Tsuzuki said sitting across them

   Tsuzuki told Van and Hitomi that they create fear and anger in order to survive and many other things, but she didn't tell them who these beast where. After a while Van went around the castle thinking, Hitomi was once again drawing and Tsuzuki just explored the castle grounds. Tsuzuki found Hitomi who was drawing a sketch of Merle and Mike who were sleeping silently on a bench.

-Do you like to draw? - Tsuzuki asked Hitomi as she took her sketchpad and saw the sketches

-Hey! Uh, yeah-

-Hey, these are pretty good. You're a pretty good watcher. Why not show it to Van? -

-Thanks, I will- Hitomi said as she received her sketch pad back from Tsuzuki who left

   Tsuzuki explored some more and ended up were Escaflowne was. Tsuzuki got closer to Escaflowne.

-What's your name? - Tsuzuki asked Escaflowne

   Van who was walking around there saw Tsuzuki and hid behind a tree to see what she was doing.

"What could she be doing out here?" Van wondered

-Huh? Your name is Escaflowne? Nice to meet you Escaflowne! My name? It's Tsuzuki! Huh? How can I understand you? Well I just do! Say Escaflowne what are you doing here? You're sleeping? Why are you sleeping? Huh? 'Cause your not needed? That's just mean! Say, Escaflowne? Can you tell me what happened before you were put here to sleep? Huh? Your saying the story's long? Don't worry I'll listen to you completely! - Tsuzuki said happily as if she understood Escaflowne

   Van sweatdroped and left her alone. Van saw Hitomi drawing the forest behind the castle and sat next to her. Hitomi noticed him and was surprised that she almost fell if Van hadn't caught her.

-What are you doing? - Van asked Hitomi who sat down correctly

-Drawing. Wanna see? - Hitomi asked and Van nodded

   Van took the sketchpad. He opened it and saw the drawings quietly.

-These are pretty good. Did you do all of them? - Van asked returning the sketchpad to her as she nodded

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Alas! I finished the second chapter! *gets out of the chair and dances full of joy*

Kody (author's conscience): Good. Now do the next chapter.

*author breaks down on the floor and her pieces are picked up by Kody*

Kody: *speaking to the author* Just because you went to the beach and you don't have much free time doesn't mean you have to slack off

Sissy: *becomes one again* You forget school starts next week. *cries and sulks in a corner*

Kody: Whatever. Don't forget, all reviews are welcomed and tell us if we did something wrong to correct it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3: The enemy is...

Escaflowne:

          To be with you again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shoji Kawamori (Correct me if that's not the creator). Three characters will belong to me AND Hitomi's brother's name will be the one he has (unless they gave him one and then I'll change it) Enjoy and please do not sue, curse, etc. unless it's necessary, but no one wants to go there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: The enemy is…

   Van and Hitomi stayed there until night came. When they went to their rooms for some reason they ended up sleeping together in Van's room. Merle took a sleeping Mike to his room and saw that Hitomi wasn't there. She left Mike in his bed and went to her room to sleep. Tsuzuki was wide-awake on top of the roof.

-I know they're out there. So, when are they gonna make their move? - Tsuzuki wondered to herself

   Tsuzuki saw something from afar approaching Fanelia and stood up. The guards in the front gate saw it also and sounded the alarm. Van, Hitomi, Merle and Mike woke up and met in the hall.

-What's going on?!- Van asked

-Some monsters have appeared! - said a guard arriving

-The land dragons? - Hitomi asked but the guard said No.

-Van! Where's my sword? - Tsuzuki asked arriving

-I hid it in my room- Van said and Tsuzuki ran to his room

-Hitomi you take Merle and Mike and where Escaflowne is. I'll tell you when this is over- Van said and Hitomi nodded

   Hitomi, Merle and Mike left to where Escaflowne was. Van hurried to the gates on horse carrying his sword. The guards were fighting the dragons Hitomi saw in her vision but they couldn't make a scratch on them. Van tried fighting them but couldn't hurt them either. Just then Tsuzuki appeared and sliced in half one of the dragons.

-Hear me beasts! You've created hatred and fears now leave this land! - Tsuzuki said to the remaining 3 dragons.

   The dragons left flying. The next day the villagers repaired the front gates, which was mostly damaged. Hitomi was with Tsuzuki who kept looking at her sword. Tsuzuki's sword had black dragon's wings on the ornament and the metal of the sword was blue. Just then Van entered the room and sat on the bed with Hitomi. Tsuzuki stood up from the floor and putted the sword in its case that hanged on a belt in her waist.

-We need to warn others about those dragons- Tsuzuki said in a serious voice

-Yeah but where should we start? - Hitomi asked

-We could start in Asturia- said Van

   They all nodded in agreement and the next day they left in 3 horses for Asturia.

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: OH MY GOD!!! I didn't notice this chapter was SO short!

Kody: You are such the idiot.

Sissy: Oh well. Remember that all reviews are welcomed!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
